


Cheer Up, Buddy

by JustSomeSmutHere



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anal, Depression, M/M, an exercise in self reflection ladies and gentleman, daaaamn morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 19:08:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSomeSmutHere/pseuds/JustSomeSmutHere
Summary: Rick is depressed. Morty is there for him no matter what.





	Cheer Up, Buddy

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2h0bkuWzQeU

Morty stood in the doorway to Rick's room. The old man was in a half-sleep. A state he spent a lot of time in when he did 'sleep'. His racing thoughts, regrets, anxiety, replaying things in his head over and over. It kept him from getting proper rest most of the time. His brain just wouldn't turn off. Alcohol helped a lot, melting the thoughts away into a pleasant, mindless buzz.

But not tonight. He could tell early on into his nightly stupor that it just wasn't going to work. It happened sometimes; where the drink wasn't enough.  
He could try other things but he just didn't have the strength for it right now. Not mentally, not physically. He was so fucking tired as he stared sightlessly at the ceiling, his teeth clenched as remorse and self hatred drenched him, his thoughts torturing him.  
He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice his grandson there.

Morty was of an entirely different mindset. The only thing on his mind was his lust and love for Rick. It was one of those nights where his mind would keep him up. His racing thoughts, love, anxiety, replaying their times together over and over in his head. Rick was all he could think about. Masturbating helped a lot, easing his tension and tricking his mind into being satisfied.

But not tonight. He could tell early on into his nightly fap sesh that it just wasn't going to be enough. He craved the real thing. It happened sometimes; where the release wasn't enough.  
He could use toys and that might work but he was too lazy tonight. His lust and love for the old bastard was driving him crazy, longing drenched him, the need torturing him.  
His eyes bored holes into Rick even though he didn't notice.

He crept past the threshold, closing and locking the door behind him, eyeing Rick hungrily.

The old scientist turned his head toward him, finally noticing his presence with the click of the door latching. He wanted to say he was excited and happy to see him but nothingness with a background of pain was all that he had at this moment. But after a few seconds his eyes showed a dull flare of curiosity and his mind slowly began working, the kid distracting him very slightly.

As he stared at his innocent, well somewhat innocent face, emotions trickled into his psyche, diluting the emptiness, though he still didn't have the strength to make the effort to move.

Morty's fixed gaze didn't break from Rick's as he made his way over to the bed and silently climbed on top of the subject of his affection. Laying atop him comfortably, he crossed his arms and put his chin over them to continue their eye contact.  
It was immediately apparent to Morty that Rick was fucked up right now. He'd fallen away into himself, his shame and hatred for all that he was had overwhelmed him. Regretting this and that and whatever else. Surely things that he didn't even have control over but felt responsible for fixing or changing.  
Rick was a cocky piece of space garbage but deep, deep down he was caring and self-deprecating. A loving, passionate man. He'd just completely forgotten how to show it. Either that or he didn't want to because he didn't think he deserved those things himself, consciously and unconsciously pushing everyone away. Probably a little of everything.

So he just laid there with him; sharing his body heat and physical presence. He was still entranced by Rick. Because despite him being basically useless and pathetic right now, he knew that's not who Rick really was but what he'd become over years and years of pain and regret. So all he had to do was try to snap him out of it or wait. Though he stayed because he knew that his presence and quiet acceptance that he radiated could only help the old man.

They stayed that way for a long time, Morty even laying his head to the side as to get more comfortable. And Rick shifted once or twice though he made no move to embrace him or even touch him. He didn't deserve it, he thought.

Rick's expression changed bit by bit, pain gradually easing until he simply looked sad and less in agony though there was still a profound sorrow there.  
Morty watched his features relax, his stare was less intense.

With careful movements, he shifted onto his elbows and leaned forward, tenderly taking Rick's face into his hands. His eyes drifted shut and he kissed him. Affection was etched into every tiny movement as he tilted his head into the kiss, one hand idly sliding down his chest as he lost himself. Everything Rick. The smell and bitterness of alcohol. Sweat, too much cologne, and something a bit more sour he couldn't place. There were less apparent scents too. A faint hint of cigarettes, burnt plastic, something sharp and metallic, the warm trace of his natural scent. All so undeniably Rick.  
There were other things too. How incredibly warm he was, he had a high body temperature despite his appearance and age. How wiry and bony he was but with lean muscle outlining his frame except for a few places like his ribs. His slightly scratchy, starched lab coat in contrast with his soft, slightly worn shirt beneath. 

Rick tensed up reflexively, but after about thirty seconds he relaxed, taking a deep breath. His arms came up hesitantly around Morty's smaller form and he squeezed, holding him covetously, trying to get closer to him though it just wasn't possible.  
And he kissed him back.

His lips moved sinuously with Morty's as he took his mouth much for forcefully then his counterpart. And the boy's hands were in his hair and on his neck now. He squirmed and took in a quick, heavy breath.  
The teenager broke the kiss very suddenly, leaving Rick's mouth following him, his eyes opened, showing slight sadness at the sudden absence.

Morty's eyes were clouded as he pushed Rick's lab coat from his chest, prompting him to shift and discard it. Rick shed his shirt as the boy unlatched his belt and pulled it off, working on getting him out of his pants. As Rick rid himself of his underwear, Morty pulled his shirt over his head and slid out of his pajama bottoms. He wasn't wearing anything beneath them; something Rick noticed with slight curiosity. They both looked at each other briefly before Morty dove in again, capturing his mouth with relish, Rick coming up to meet him with equal vigor. Rick cradled his face tenderly, Morty squeezing his shoulders tightly.  
He raked his teeth over Rick's tongue with a hum, making him gasp, his eyes rolling back. And it wasn't long before something hard was poking him in the abdomen. Morty pulled his mouth away, leaving desperation in the old man's eyes. He fumbled for the lube on the dresser and slipped a copious amount up Rick's shaft, making him hiss at the cool sensation. After giving himself a similar treatment, he sat up and wasted no time positioning Rick and slid down slowly onto him with a few pushes, squeaking at being stretched and filled so quickly.  
Rick's reactions were very uncharacteristic as he leaned his head to the side and let out a high pitched moan into the pillow, his long fingers coming up to needily clutch at the fabric. 

Bracing himself against Rick's chest, Morty began to move in a slow, heavy rhythm, taking him deep with each thrust of his hips.  
Rick was clutched in his tight heat, making him squirm, his hips lifting in unison of their own accord, his ass twitching and tensing. It prompted him to speak, mumbling praises.  
“Ooh Morty.. Fuck... So... Ahhh..”

He opened his eyes for a moment and caught Rick staring back at him, his eyes full of palpable hunger and a terrible need. His lashes drooped and he leaned in, Rick coming up to meet him again kissing him, urgent to taste him, both of them eliciting soft sounds from one another with their dual ministrations.  
They had to part soon, both panting and gasping.  
Morty's head dipped as he nuzzled at Rick's face, the latter letting out a tiny whimper.  
“Fuck me, Morty...”

The teen's breath caught in his throat as he heard him utter something he'd only heard echoed in his fantasies. He felt his cock twitch, more precum slipping down its length to join the slick mess he'd already made on Rick's stomach.  
Morty slammed his hips down, making Rick let out a high pitched cry of bliss and his nails made a little dragging noise as he clawed at the bed.  
The boy continued in that fashion, slamming his hips down hard, grunting and groaning, his timbre rising.

The scientist's hands strayed to Morty's hips, helping him push and thrust, bringing him down firmly each time.  
“H-harder Rick...”

Gritting his teeth, he picked up the pace. Morty's insides ached and throbbed and his cock hurt but he didn't want it to end.  
“Wait!”

Rick's eyes snapped open and stop he did, staring up at him in confusion and frustration.  
“Why?”  
He said breathlessly, a bit of edge in his voice.

“T-this isn't what I wanted to.. I-i wanted to..”  
He swallowed.  
“You know like.. M-m-make love... to you..”  
His voice was quiet and timid.

Rick simply blinked his eyes narrowing.  
“That's kinda gay.”

Morty's brow wrinkled and he looked at him like he was a dumbshit, which he was.  
“And can you tell me what about the situation that w-we're in right now ISN'T gay?”

The old man's brow rose and he looked off to the side, shrugging, admitting non-verbally that he was indeed correct. The whole thing was pretty fuckin' gay.  
“I meaaaan. We can.”

“Just let me have this you old piece of shit.”

“HEY! You probably shouldn't say that considering the position you're in.”

“YOU probably shouldn't that considering I've got your dick in a choke-hold."

They both stared at each other. Morty looking annoyed and Rick smirking.

“Now can we do this?”

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically.  
“Fine.”

Morty sighed and concentrated, starting his slow rhythm again, he was pretty sore and holding back his orgasm certainly didn't help with his sensitivity. Everything from his diaphragm down was on fire.  
And fuck did it feel amazing.  
Rick seemed in a similar way, hissing from each movement. He threw his head back and rolled his shoulders in deep pleasure. Or was it torture? Both were fine by him.

The boy kept on that way, no longer so concerned about the power behind what he was doing as much as the sensation of being filled, feeling Rick twitch in response each time he clenched down.

His face relaxed completely and his brows lifted high, his lips parted as he breathed deep, his heart hammering in his chest.

Rick's face was a mask of bliss, his eyes shut and he was letting out deep groans at regular intervals.  
“Fffuuuck.. Baby... You're soo good..”

Morty let out a soft cry, shivering. God he loved the way Rick talked to him like that.  
“Tell me more..”  
He pleaded softly.

He heard Rick's mouth try to form words.  
“Y-you're so tight.. and hot... Makes me w-wanna nnn.. Fuck the shit outta you.. Makes me..”  
He gasped.  
“And that faaace you make when I.. I t-touch you... Shhiit... I wanna make you cum until.. u-until you can't anymore... Ahhh... until you're an empty husk.. I wanna fill you so full tha- Ngh!.. That you didn't even think in a million yeaaars you could feel so fucking full.. like you might explode... I wanna wreck you, Morty.. I wanna wreck you sooo bad...”  
The last sentence was a growl and he could feel Rick's hips moving again.

Morty let out a high-pitched, sobbing whine.  
“Y-you make me cum harder then I ever have Rick..”

Rick hissed as he breathed in, squirming. His hands strayed to the teenager's hips once again but he made no move to aid him. He simply dug his nails in, squeezing, trying to relieve some of the tension building in his abdomen.

“A-and you're so... Big...”  
He squeaked.

Rick chuckled breathily.  
“Mmm tell me more about how big my cock is and how much you love it..”  
He joked.

“I love it so much..”  
Morty groaned lowly.

Rick gasped softly, not expecting him to answer, thinking he would realize it was sarcasm.  
“Hmmm.. You're.. getting awfully tight... You gonna cum for me, sweetheart?”

Morty squeaked again.  
“T-tell me to.. tell me to do it, Rick..”

Rick hummed deeply from within his chest, licking his lips unconsciously.  
“Mmm cum for Ricky, baby... Cmon.. cum for me niiice and hard... Make me feeel it.. Make me feel it deep in my fuckin' guts..”

The boy's breath hitched and he breathed faster, panting shallowly.

“Ahh you gonna shoot on me baby? Gonna make a mess on me? Good boy, make a mess for daddy.”  
He grinned unnaturally wide, watching him closely with hooded eyes, his cock twitching in him and aching for release.

Morty's mouth dropped open and he gasped for air, practically wailing, spilling and spurting slick ropes over Rick's chest and stomach. The intensity of it produced an impressive amount of cum, his thighs trembling from the force of it.  
Consequentially, he tensed down mercilessly around Rick's cock as he orgasmed sending tendrils of pleasure shooting up his abdomen.  
“Say my fuckin' name! Who owns you?!”

The word came bubbling from his mouth as he sobbed.  
“RICK!! RRICK!! AGH!! Y-YOU R-RICK!”

That sent him over the edge, slamming him into another plain of existence, obliterating what ever little thoughts he had in his head. He moaned loudly over and over as he sprayed into him, filling him up completely until he was overflowing, feeling warmth slip down over him, beginning to make a puddle on the bed. He moaned Morty's name deliriously.  
“Mmmorrtyyy! Hohhhh fuuuck! Morty! Nngh! Ahh! Ooh Morty baby YES!”

He fell back, shuddering each time his cock twitched. Morty gingerly pulled off of him, cum dribbling, almost gushing out of him. He laid on him, and both of them tried to catch their breath, Morty still shivering every now and then.

Rick hummed contentedly as he stared at the ceiling, tickling Morty's back with his fingertips, feeling the structures of his maturing muscles.

Without warning he reached down and swirled two fingers into the mess they'd made and sucked on his fingers.

Morty watched him and his face scrunched up with a sour expression.  
“Auuh that's fuckin' gross, Rick!”

Rick pulled him down forcefully and kissed him with relish.


End file.
